Someday We'll Know
by arashic
Summary: Song fic, Oneshot, Lilly's POV, MileyxOliver. Lilly is left to pick up the shattered pieces of her heart when Oliver chooses Miley instead of her. Lilly's powerful emotions are conveyed through heartbreaking memories, photographs, and future plans.


**Someday We'll Know**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from 'Hannah Montana.' I merely borrow the characters and make them my temporary puppet toys for my own amusement.**

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! Here's another one-shot song fic and this time, it's a Miley/Oliver pairing. This fiction is written in Lilly's point of view. The song is called 'Someday We'll Know' and it's sung by Mandy Moore & Jonathan Foreman (this song is originally from the movie, "A Walk to Remember"). Again, if you have the song, have it play in the background while you read this story because it's the cool thing to do! Haha. I hope you enjoy reading this; please review after you finish reading because I would _really _love to hear from my readers!

* * *

**

Oliver Oken and I, Lilly Truscott, have been the closest friends since practically pre-school. Then, Miley Stewart (also known as Hannah Montana) came into the picture and I have been best friends with her since day one of the eighth grade. I loved, and still love, Miley to death. She's my best girl friend in the entire galaxy. We three were the happily unbreakable trio.

_Ninety miles outside Chicago_

_Can't stop driving_

_I don't know why_

_So many questions_

_Need an answer_

_Two years later_

_You're still on my mind._

That is, until Oliver decided to ask Miley to be his girlfriend at the end of tenth grade and I pretty much became the third wheel, no matter _how _much they tried to include me into most of their plans. I supported them the best I possibly could. But it's so tough to be cheerful when every time Oliver stared lovingly into Miley's eyes, he was making my heart was shatter like glass into a million pieces…

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?_

_Who holds the stars up in the sky?_

_Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

_Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

High school graduation was a week ago. I can't believe it; high school went by so much faster than I thought it would! A couple of days ago, Miley called me and told me excitedly that it was her and Oliver's two year anniversary. My two best friends have been dating for two whole years. Despite the fact that I squealed ecstatically over the phone and let her know that I was happy for her, my mind was shutting down and my heart was smashed to smithereens because…I love him. I should already be used them holding hands, kissing, cuddling, and just getting lost in each other's eyes, but - damn it. It still hurts.

_Someday we'll know_

_If love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why the sky is blue_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you_

I developed the most massive crush on Oliver during my middle school years and he, being the forever donut that he is, never had a single clue. Full of secrets, those early teen years were. Not only did I keep Hannah Montana's secret, my own extremely as well. So well, in fact, that when Oliver would confide in me that he started to like Miley as well as Hannah, I smiled and encouraged him to make a move on Miley. I just couldn't bring myself to be selfish when my two favorite people were obviously in love with each other. I loved him so much; yet, I gave him tips and advices on how to ask Miley out.

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?_

_Or what the wind says when she cries?_

_I'm speeding by the place that I met you_

_For the 97th time...tonight_

After about a month since Oliver and Miley officially became a couple, I was looking for them one day after school. I eventually found them near the back side of the stairwell that hardly anybody walks through. They hadn't noticed that I was there, and I remember I opened my mouth to complain to them about me having to spend fifteen minutes searching for them, when Oliver slid his arm around her waist and gently kissed Miley's lips.

Everything in my body froze completely; everything except for my eyes. I felt hot, burning tears trail down my cheeks. They stung so bad that my eyes winced from the pain. I was suddenly angry, isolated. I wanted to scream at the two, especially Oliver, for being so perfect for each other. I wanted to slap him the hardest I possibly could so that he could experience a smidge of what I was feeling right then. But my entire body felt numb. I couldn't even move my arm to wipe my own tears off. I continued to watch for a few more seconds of Miley and Oliver deepening the kiss until it became unbearable. I quietly snuck out and started walking towards home in solitude.

_Someday we'll know_

_If love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why the sky is blue_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

My mind, still in shock, was trying to fully register what I had just witnessed that day. I tried to forget that I even saw them kiss, but just the thought of that effort made me laugh dryly. It wasn't until I looked up at the house that I noticed it wasn't mine. I realized my mistake a few seconds later and I slapped myself on the cheek. It burnt, but it brought me back to reality. The house that I was standing in front of was the Oken house. "Pathetic," I muttered coldly to myself.

_Someday we'll know_

_Why Samson loved Delilah._

_One day I'll go_

_Dancing on the moon_

_Someday you'll know_

_That I was the one for you_

Even now, I still find myself looking through my old photo albums; especially the ones of Oliver and I in elementary school. For the thousandth time, I stare at the slightly wrinkled photo of him and me sitting on the beach right here in Malibu. Next to us was a makeshift sand castle that we had made together. That was how we first met. I feel my eyes stinging again and I rub at them roughly, making myself believe that I won't cry again.

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_

_And watched the stars crash in the sea_

_If I could ask God just one question:_

_Why aren't you here with me…tonight?_

Call me a wimpy, pathetic loser who's also a dork (I admit, I can be pretty dorky at times), but ever since I lived here in Malibu, California, I always loved the massive night sky. For as long as I can remember, I sometimes would just spread out my blankets on the floor near the wide window in my room and lay on my back while watching the twinkling stars above the ocean. It helped me think straight enough to clear up my ponderings so that I could fall asleep. Those days when I offered advice to Oliver so that he could ask Miley out, I couldn't have a peaceful sleep under my bed covers. I found myself lying down close to the window as I stared out at the bright, luminescent moon nearly every night. I realized that no matter how many midnights I spent on my bedroom floor, I never figured out why God didn't let me be the one to be loved, cared for, and cherished by Oliver Oscar Oken.

_Someday we'll know_

_If love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why the sky is blue_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

I hope I'll truly understand someday why I'm not the one who captures Oliver's heart and takes his breath away. Until then, I head down to the beach and sit on the tan, grainy sand, looking up at the fiery, intense sunset and, soon, the cool, cerulean moon. The Malibu air always smells so fresh; I breathe it all in slowly as my eyes flutter close. The gentle sound of the crashing waves that I am unable to hear when I am enclosed inside my room seems to always soothe my soul and calm me down. I try to let myself free my mind from my worries, but they keep fighting and coming back to nestle permanently into my brain.

_Someday we'll know_

_Why Samson loved Delilah_

_One day I'll go_

_Dancing on the moon_

_Someday you'll know_

_That I was the one for you_

The truth was that after this summer, I'm off to major in psychology at the University of Southern California, since I was rejected at the University of California-Los Angeles. It turns out that Miley and Oliver got accepted into UCLA and is attending together in the fall. The three of us are distressed that the trio will be a trio no-more, but I think it's a good thing for all of us. I'll definitely keep in touch with them (we promised each other), but it's probably about time those two deserve some real privacy and a real life together. I bite my lip in a genuine effort not to let any tears escape. Step up, Lilly. I need to learn how to just let go and move on, no matter how painful the journey may be.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, how'd you like it? I must admit, now that I re-read this, the story sounds like somewhat of a sequel to my other fan fiction, Eighth World Wonder (which is not even finished yet, haha). I didn't exactly plan it to be like this, but hey, I think it's pretty neat coincidence. Haha. Well, anyway, I hope you didn't dislike this fan fiction too much…I don't know if this piece was one of my best or not (if this is too horrible, I'll be editing this later, so be on the lookout for updates in my profile!). I'm rambling once again. Thanks for reading; I hope to hear from y'all. **


End file.
